Finding True Love
by FarieQueen
Summary: Rose finds herself in America after Titanic but what will she do now she has no money and Jack is gone...She knows she has to stay out of the way of Cal and her mother in the meantime.
1. Getting To America

_A/N:This is my 1st story so please be kind. Please also review it would mean so much to me. Enjoy…._

Rose waited under the blanket that someone had put around her as the Carpentha took her to America. As she passed under the statue of liberty she put her hands into her pockets she found the heart of the ocean was still there. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got to America.

She didn't really have any talents except bring a proper young woman. She had no money and her love had gone down with the ship. One of the stewards had taken her out of the water she was alive but was freezing.

They had asked for her name and she gave them Rose, Rose Dawson. So that Cal and her mother wouldn't been able to force her back into the life she once led. While on the boat she checked the hospital and the death list, neither showed if Jack was there.

So she did the only thing she could do, she waited for the ship to dock. When is did she would get a job and an apartment, and eventually she would rebuild her life.

She wouldn't have the luxuries that she had once had but maybe she could make something of herself. She hoped that she would also loose the pain that consumed her soul.

Her every waking moment she heard screaming in her head as the memories of her love ran through her head. While on the boat she had to evade Cal for he was looking everywhere for her. For her she was his lost possession.

As she sat there in the science she tried to think of anything but what had happened on the Titanic but to no avail they always seemed to overpower her. The first time she and Jack had met while she had tried to kill herself, the dancing in 3rd class, when Cal tried to shoot at them, the look her mother have him, the people slowly going silent and the picture he drew of her.

She had watched his eyes the whole time the deep blue eyes that roamed her body. The memories were endless it seemed and everyone she remembered brought up more pain as if it were trying to engulf her.

She regretted her actions that night, she should have given him her life jacket or she shouldn't have let go. Even though there was noting she could do now.


	2. Newfound Hope

**_Authers Note: I dont own any of the charaters form the Titanic move but i do own the plot and my characters. Please review I hope you like_ it!**

**The boat docked a few hours later she had to go through an inspection where Cal almost spotted her but she evaded him yet again. When she did get off she went looking for a job and found one job at Angel's Place where, she acted there in the small pub/theater. It was one of those kinds where there are tables in front of the stage and the men gather around them drinking and saying comments about the acts.**

**Along with the job she got room and board in the upstairs of the place. I t wasn't a very good room it was small and consisted of a bed, a nightstand, a dresser with a washer basin on it and one chair. There was also one window that had a lovely view of a brick wall. The room itself was very dirty but it was all she could afford. **

** She thought at times of selling the necklace but she could never get the guts to do it. She had one friend and her name was Allison she liked to be called Ali. Ali worked with Rose downstairs and was the only person who knew what Rose had gone through. She seemed to feel sorry for her but there was only so mush a girl could do. Anyway Rose didn't want her pity she couldn't stand people pitying her. **

** Eventually Rose got her own act on stage which was usually only reserved for people who were really good. They told her she was but she never believed it. Every night she had dreams like she was back on the boat all of the people screaming. She still felt like she was on the boat rocking back and forth. But then Ali told her that she should go check if she's sick because it had been a few months.**

**She did and he told her that she was pregnant with Jack's child. Her spirits were lifted with this news and at the same time she felt at a loss. Her child would never know its father but she could preserve him in the child. She kept acting over the next few months. Ali was ecstatic for her Ali wanted to help in any way she could.**

**So Ali came over every morning to check on her and if Rose was too sick to go to work she would tell their manager and cover for her. For the 1st time sense she got off the ship people found her smiling, not faking it like she did on stage but a real beaming smile. She was happy and content. She had a job, an apartment and a baby on the way.**

** She still missed Jack though more than even she realized. She would tell the child all about its father, who he was and how he saved her life in every way she could have been saved. She would, in time, tell it all about the Titanic for that was where the child began. As she ran these thoughts through her head she protectively put a hand on her stomach. **

** She was five months along now and slightly showing.**


	3. True Love Can Happen

Authors Note: This is my longest chapter yet. I know I'm being cliché but I couldn't help it please review.

One night while Rose was performing she noticed a man in the front row who never took his eyes off her. She couldn't tell what he looked like for he had a large coat on and was still wearing his hat. She thought it was odd but then again she thought little of it. After her performance she went backstage and asked Ali " Did you see the man in the first row?"

"Yes I saw him he his eyes never left you."

"Could you tell who it was?"

"No sorry. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought it was a bit odd that's all."

"Ok. Well good-night."

"Night"

Rose went up to her room and changed for bed just as she was about to slide under the warm covers a knock sounded on her door. She got up and put a robe on. As she went over to unlock the door her heart skipped a beat. She called "Who is it?" Rose had unlocked the door by now but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Rose? Please open the door it's…" But she didn't need him to say it she knew who it was before he even uttered a sound. She started to turn the doorknob, as the door opened she got to see glimpses of the man waiting outside her door. When she looked up she saw his face those same blue eyes, the hair but something was different he had a cane and as he came near to her he seemed stiff. She gasped realizing that she had done this to him. Tears rimming in her eyes she reached up to move a strand of hair out of his face and fainted. She awoke to find herself on the bed and he was sitting there asleep in the chair next to her holding her hand. "Jack" she whispered.

"Rose. It was hard to find you. Rose Dawson?"

"Oh, I had to tell them they would have found me. I couldn't let them find me."

"Who? Who couldn't you let find you?"

"Cal and my mother. Jack I, I thought you were dead. I let go of your hand I shouldn't have. Your legs what happened?"

"They got frostbite and I am stiff from it. It wasn't you fault when they picked me up they thought I was dead too. Then they checked my pulse. You didn't know how too. Don't blame yourself. Honey"

"Jack..." she was trying to say that he was going to be a father but she didn't know how to say it. "Jack I love you."

"I've never stopped loving you Rose. I'm sorry it took so long to get here I was in the hospital then I had to actually find you. You're a hard person to find. You seem different. Is something wrong?"

"Well I, I'm umm" she sighed " Jack how do you feel about being a father?"

"Father? Do you mean to tell me that you're pregnant." She smiled and nodded. "Oh Rose I love you and I've missed you so much." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "When are you due?"

"Near the end of December."

"But its already August."

"Yes I know."

"Then your five months along."

"Five and a half. Yes this I also know."

"Oh I love you. I love you!" He kissed her all over her face. Taking in her sent and her features with every kiss.

Authors Note: Please Review!!! I hope you liked it.


	4. Pain and A Ring

A/N: Personally I love this chapter please please review! I hope you like it as much as I did.

"That's the first time you've ever said that." Rose said with a big smile across her face.

"Ever said what honey?" Jack said with a questioning look on his face.

"That you loved me. I mean I always knew you did but that's the first time you've ever voiced it. Its nice to hear." Jack smiled and kissed her passionately. "I just have one question for you Rose."

"Yes my love what is it?"

"How do you know that baby is mine?"

"You're questioning me about this?" She looked as if he had slapped her face. "About this." She said under her breath. A single tear rolled down her face and she turned her face from him. " No honey I just knew that you were with Cal. I don't care either way but I do prefer if it's mine. But that's beside the point I will stay with you no matter what. Nothing could take me from you."

"I haven't had sex with Cal ever. We have slept in the same bed and kissed you know but I've never let him touch me like that. That is why he tried to bribe me with the heart of the ocean. But I've never ever had sex with him. Don't you believe me?"

" I do but will your mother?"

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

"When I found you it was something I heard from her. I don't know why she told me or why she hasn't come for you but I think she is planning something."

"She knows I'm alive. Then that means so does Cal which is a big problem."

"Lets not worry about it now honey. I have one last question."

"Yes…" He bent down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Rose will you marry me?" She smiled and bent down to kiss him. "Yes I will marry you." And then she kissed him. "I love you Jack" she whispered. "I love you Rose." They hugged each other tightly. Then someone knocked on the door. Rose took a sharp breath. "Rose you ok?"

"Yes I just think that it might be Cal." She calmly got up with Jack at her as they walked to the door. She opened it with the calmest look on her face; "Hello… Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Rose! You're alive. Why didn't you tell me before? And you're pregnant oh how sweet it must be Cal's child and you were to afraid to tell me because you wanted it out of wedlock."

"Mother sit and I will explain it to you. I didn't tell you because I dint want to be forced to marry Cal I don't love him. He beats me and only loved me for my beauty. And the child I carry is my fiancés Jack's child."

"Jack. He is not your fiancé. Is he?"

"Yes I am I just asked her before you came."

"No no Cal is coming from Boston to see you Rose. You have to marry him."

"No I won't get out."

"Rose I have nowhere to go."

"Mother neither did I but I have money now I don't need you or cal. You can tell him to leave."

"She won't need to."

"Cal… Why are you here?"

"To claim my possession Rose you understand that."

"You don't own me." She said with anger in her voice. Cal walked towards her and slapped her so that she fell to the floor. "I will be back." He said as he walked out the door. "Rose!" Jack yelled. "Rose are you ok?"

"Yes I think so. Just help me up. Jack I'm sorry."

"For what?" he said as he picked her up.

"I let this happen." She was gasping for breath when she said this. "Jack" she whispered in his ear. "Get her out of here please." Rose couldn't catch her breath. "Yes yes I will. Ruth get out." He lay rose on the couch. "Ill be right back." He told her. "Ruth if you do not leave now then I will force you to leave."

"Fine fine I'm leaving." She stalked out the door and caught up with cal. He saw her whisper something in his ear and he knew it couldn't be good. Jack turned to Rose whom he found fainted on the couch. "Rose Rose please wake up." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he carefully stripped her clothes and put her into comfortable ones. "Jack." She murmured.

"Rose your ok."

"I will be I think but something is wrong please call the doctor he needs to see me."

"The baby." His eyes shone with fear.


	5. Good News and Bad News

A/N: Long chapter! Good one I think plz review!

As Ali waked over to see Rose she saw a man pacing outside her doorway. He looked like the man she had seen in the theater the other night. "Excuse me who are you?" Ali asked.

"I'm Jack Dawson Rose's fiancé. Who are you?"

"I'm Ali Rose's friend. Did you say Jack Dawson?"

"Yes." He ran his hand throughout his blond hair.

"Rose thought you were dead! Wait a second what's wrong?"

"Roses ex. Fiancé Cal slapped her and she fell the doctor is with her now."

"Oh god. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." His voice broke and he slid agents the wall and silently cried into his arms. Ali went over to try and comfort him. Just then the doctor came outside. "Jack son come here." Jack looked up then bolted over to him. "Jack she went into premature labor. It has stopped now but she will have other complications unless she stays in bed and doesn't have any problems happen around her. She wanted to tell you the rest so you can go see her now."

"Thank you doc." Jack shook his hand then went inside to see her. "Rose?" She was lying on the bed in the mass of covers she looked so frail and small. "Jack." Her lips curved into a small smile. He rushed to her side and hugged and kissed her. "I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried."

"Oh Jack you've been crying! Don't worry about us were all fine. Me and the babies." Jack looked into her eyes questioningly. "Babies?"

"Yes Jack were having twins!"

"Twins?" She nodded and smiled at him. "Rose twins!" He kissed her passionately on the lips. When they broke away there was a knock on the door. "Oh my gosh your friend Ali I left her out there! Hang on honey."

Jack went over to the door and let Ali in. "So is she ok?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

Ali went in to Rose's room and hugged her tightly. Jack stood at the doorway watching over the heartwarming scene. Rose told Ali of their good news and Ali practically screamed with excitement. Then Ali left she said she didn't want to get in the way. "So what are we going to do now?" Rose asked him.

"That's up to you. I love you." Rose beamed at him. "I love you too. Jack how are we going to get married before the twins come?"

"Well we could go it here in the house."

"No we should go to a church. I actually have one I thought looked nice picked out." Rose tried to get out of bed to get the information. "Rose what are you doing?"

"Umm I'm getting out of bed?"

"Oh he didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what Jack?" Her voice fringed with fear. Jack moved to her side on there bed. "You're on bed rest until they're born."

"Oh no I'll get so bored."

"I'll be here most of the time for you. But I do have some shopping to do so I invited and old friend over to sit with you."

"Who? But wait I don't need a babysitter."

"I know that I just don't want you to be alone in case anything happens." Then someone knocked on the door. "Ah that will be her."

"Who? Jack who?"

"You'll see." He said as he opened the door. A Miss Molly Brown stepped into the door. "Jack my boy how have you been? We all thought you were dead. I guess it's better if you're live? Right?" Rose laughed heartily at her statements. "Molly Brown! I'm glad you're here."

"Rose darlin' what are you doing over there in bed?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my goodness you two were busy then." Molly's laugh boomed throughout the small rooms. It's twins." Jack said. "Anyway I have to go I'll be late." He kissed Rose and said goodbye to Molly.

"Molly what have you been doing?"

"Mainly visitin' my son who just left yesterday. So now I'm bored and then your man Jack called me. He said he needed someone to stay with you while he went out. So I said ok. That's how I ended up here."

"It's good to see you Molly. I've heard about what you did on the boat. That was very gallant of you."

"Your mother was very upset when you got back on the boat."

"I couldn't leave Jack. I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew that if I left him he would die. I love him. Then I saw Cal with a triumphant look in his eyes and I couldn't give him that. I love Jack. I thought he was…dead." She said the last bit mournfully then started to cry.

"Honey you've got to calm down or Jack will be upset with me." Rose started to calm down. "Molly if you wouldn't mind I'm hungry I haven't had any food today and its noon!" Rose tried to laugh but she couldn't. She was still thinking of all of the months she had been without him, thinking he was dead. She silently wept hoping Molly wouldn't notice. Then Jack came home. "Hello Molly." He turned to Rose "Rose?" She looked up with tears cascading down her cheeks. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. Jack walked towards her "Rose what's the matter?"

"Oh Jack." She cried. He ran over to her and embraced her in his arms. "Honey what's wrong? Please tell me."

"Molly brought up the night when I jumped off the boat. She said my mother was upset and I just couldn't bear leaving you. Then I thought you were dead and I couldn't go on. That made me cry."

"Rose I thought you were so stupid for jumping off but I understood. I feel and felt the same way."

"Jack I love you."

"Rose I love you so much."


	6. The Wedding

A/N: Happy chapter but there is bad to come just you wait. Hope you like it! Review it for me plz. Yes you!

"Molly I'm sorry I've just been a bit off lately. Please enjoy your day and make sure to keep in touch." Rose said.

"Goodbye 'yall." With that Molly waked out of the door.

"Jack." She smiled at him.  
"Rose let me get you some food."

"Alright Jack." Jack made a plate for both of them.

"Wow Molly cooks very well."

"Its just what I needed." Rose replied. "Jack why did you leave today? Not that I minded Molly being here."

"I had to buy some things we needed."

"I didn't see any shopping bags when you came in."

"That's because I told the doorman to bring them up when we left tomorrow."

"What do you mean Jack I cant leave?"

"I talked to the doctor about our circumstances and he agreed it would be best if we did but we would have to be careful."

"Why would we need to leave Jack?"

"Because were getting married tomorrow." Her eyes brightened and she enveloped her in the tightest hug she could manage. "Oh Jack!"

He smiled at her and laid his hands agents her stomach. All of the sudden he looked up with wide wonder in his eyes. "Did you feel that Rose?"

"Yes what did you think?"

"That's amazing they kicked me."

"They like to keep mommy up at night by doing that." He looked down at her stomach and told them; "Now your going to have to behave tonight for mommy need's her rest."

"Speaking of rest its getting late."

"Yea it is. Do you need some help?"

"Yea could you grab my P.J.'s out of the closet and help me up."

"Yes." He offered her a hand and put his other around her back. Slowly he got her out of bed. She waddled to the bathroom where she put on her P.J.'s. When they both were in bed Jack turned out the lights.

_

* * *

_

_Rose was watching the Titanic sink beside her. All of the people screaming for help and there loved ones. She saw Jack but couldn't reach him for she had two babies in her hands. He tried to get over to her but was blocked by the bodies in the water. She called out his name "Jack! Jack!" _

"Jack. Jack."

"Rose honey wake up. Rose wake up." She clenched her fists then woke up. "Aw, Rose you were dreaming. Don't worry Jack's here for you."

"But Jack you weren't. I was in the water and the Titanic was sinking. But I couldn't reach you because I was holding the twins. I was so cold Jack."

"Oh Rose it was just a dream. Only a dream. The twins are safe inside you and I'm here I wont leave you Rose."

"I know that but it all seemed so real." She cried agents his shoulder.

"Rose cheer up were getting married today."

"Now nothing could dampen my sprits."

"Rose I bought you some thing wait here." He went over to our closet and brought out a dress in a plastic bag. Rose gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She inched over to the edge of the bed but with her size it was more difficult than it sounded was.

"Jack you didn't!" She said in a sing songy voice.

"I just couldn't help it." He held out the dress for her to see. It was a wedding dress a velvety white color. It had a ribbon that cut the dress in "two" right over her belly, the ribbon gathered in a bow in the back of the dress. The hem of the dress was bead's with crystal looking beads that had an intricate flower pattern. It had two straps on it and a square neck. "Jack it lovely."

"Just like you."

"Here Jack help me get it on. No wait a minute you're not to see me before the wedding. Oh I have an idea you could call Molly. I bet she'd be ecstatic!"

"If you want I will. Now hop into the shower just don't hop." He said sarcastically. "And I will call her."

"Thank you. I love you." She leaned towards him and kissed him. Rose got into the shower; the hot water felt so god on her swollen body and aching limbs. When she got out Molly was standing there in a light blue dress waiting for her. "Oh sorry Molly I didn't mean to take that long."

"Don't worry about it Hon! Now Jack already left to finish preparing himself. I have your dress all ready. So get yourself over here." Molly helped into her dress. When they had it on Molly whistled. "What was that for?" Rose asked.

"You look amazing…"

"For a hippopotamus!" She laughed and Molly's boomed.

"You ready?" Molly asked her.

"Yes I am. Let's go." A car was waiting for them outside the apartment building. It took them to a lovely Cathedral like church. Molly told her to wait until she gave the signal. So waited she did. Then molly's head popped through the large wooden doors and told Rose to come inside. The wedding march started and Rose looked up at Jack he looked as good as he had the night he had dinner with her on the ship. She smiled and started to walk down the isle. When she reached him he held out his hand and she took it. He grinned at her. Jack looked so excited like a kid in a candy store. Rose laughed at him but did it quietly as she could. The pastor went through the vows and they each said there I do's. Rose's was like a smile and I do but jack's was like I most certainly do! Making her laugh again. They exchanged rings and kissed and you could feel the passion revering between them. They left the building and Rose automadicy started towards home, walking. "Wife what are you doing?"

"Going home hubby. What does it look like?"

"It looks like your walking."

"That's because I am" She let go of his hand and started off down the street.

"There's a car waiting." He said.

"We can't afford a car hubby."

"Then I'll carry you."

"All they way?" She said but he had already picked her up and started down the street.

"Jack put me down your going to break your back."

"You haven't gained that much weight."

And it was true she looked practically the same except the swollen stomach. When they had reached home they hopped into bed together wedding clothes and all. As Jack was about to kiss Rose he saw that she had already fallen asleep. So he changed her clothes only getting a few murmurs out of her. Then he put her back in bed and she fell back to sleep.


	7. The Heart Of The Ocean

A/N: Love this chapter. I hope you do too! Review it please.

The next morning when Rose woke up she found Jack at her side. It felt so good to finally be together after everything they had gone through. She sat up and started to get out of bed so she could get dressed but she woke up Jack. "What are you doing?" He said sleepily.

"I'm trying to get out of bed so I can get dressed. I am allowed to do that?" She answered jokingly.

"Yes you are Mrs.Dawson."

"Why thank you Mr.Dawson." So she got up and went to get dressed. She put on a lovely dress that was pastel colors and made her look beautiful. "Breakfast is on its way." Jack called to her from the kitchen. He brought her breakfast in bed. They ate it happily together cherishing their moments together. "Rose? Would you like a home?"

"We have one Jack."

"I know but I mean a house for us all to grow old in."

"Id love one but we don't have that kind of money. Bu the way how did you buy the wedding dress?"

"I told the lady of our situation and she felt sorry for us so she lowered the price."

"You're so sneaky!" She joked him.

"I know but I mean it about the house. I could get a job so that we could pay for one."

"It would be nice to bring up our children in a clean place."

"Speaking of children how are the little ones today?"

"I guess we tiered them out yesterday because they haven't done much today."

"Would you mind if I went out to look for a job?"

"Nope that's fine with me."

"Just…"

"Jack I'll be ok there not due for two more months. They might come early but not that early."

"Just be careful."

"I will. You know I will."

"Well then goodbye honey."

"Goodbye Jack." They kissed. Jack left and went out after his job. Rose went about the day without doing much. Sense she had to stay in bed. Until someone knocked on the Rose thought it was Ali but boy oh boy was she wrong!

* * *

Rose opened the door with a creak. Standing there was Cal. "Hello Rose." He said in a slimy fake voice.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"You took some things of mine." He said calmly.

"Oh you mean your precious necklace."

"Yes and you if course."

"I'll give you the necklace. But you don't want me; I'm married and 7 months pregnant. I'm used property."

"The baby's mine!"

"No there not I never did it with you. Is your memory that bad?"

She taunted.

"Oh yes that's right you denied me every time! But you being married and having a baby can be easily fixed."

"Keep your hands off me!" She screamed. "I'll give you the stupid necklace. Just leave me out of it."

"Oh you will give me the necklace but you will also be mine. Why do you want that gutter rat over me?" He grabbed her arm.

"Because he loves me for me not my beauty or the money I don't have." A look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh yes that's right I have no money. Now get off me! You're hurting me."

"Oh you're about to hurt a lot more. I heard having babies was tough but I also heard loosing them was much worse. Take me to the diamond!"

"Ok." She led him inside and went to the bedroom. He was still holding her arm when she dug the necklace out of her fake bottom in her makeup closet. "Here take it." She shoved it in his direction. He took it out of her hands and let go of her arm to examine it. He had cut her arm with his grasp. While she was free she ran (as fast as she could for being pregnant) down the steps of the building. She turned to the right and ran towards the park in the rain. She heard Cal call after her, demanding her to turn back or suffer. She knew she would rather die then be forced to stay with him. So she ran with her hair billowing behind her and tears streaming down her face. As she ran she saw Cal coming up behind her. Then she saw Jack as she passed a restaurant. He was sitting in there taking to the manager. Rose bolted inside. "Jack!" She yelled. He turned around to see her. It was a horrific sight. She had ripped her dress; she had her makeup running down her face, and blood running down her arm. "Oh god Rose what happened?" He looked desperate for answers and concern shone in his eyes. Just then Cal came into the restaurant. He looked fairly composed except for the wetness and misplaced hair. Jack understood. He sat Rose down in a chair and turned to face Cal. "What have you done!" Jack demanded. "I merely came to get what I had lost." Cal said coolly.

Jack prepared to punch him. "Jack don't! He's not worth it! Please Jack I don't want you hurt!" She was crying now and struggling to get up to stop him. Jack turned to face her. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Well the baby's are ok. I'm a little shaken." He wrapped his coat around her and started off towards there home with her in his arms. But unknown to them they had a visitor following them…


	8. He's Back

Jack laid Rose down on the bed. She had fainted in his arms on the way home. "Oh Rose what have I done?" He said mournfully. Jack went downstairs to call a doctor. The doctor said that he would be over in a few minutes. Jack went upstairs and found Rose missing. There was a note on the table saying:

**I have taken your wife. Do not try to come after her. I will return her before the night is over. I have taken her to the doctor on a concerning basis. **

**Spencer Lovejoy**

"Oh my god. Cal's henchman took her." Jack scratched his head in puzzlement. "Where could he have taken her?" he said to himself. "All I can do is to wait." He thought. So he pulled up a chair and put it in front of the door. And waited. Lovejoy finally pulled her into the room at midnight. "Take your bitch back." He said and threw her at Jack.

"Jack! Oh Jack I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She clung to him as if her life depended on it while she cried into his shoulder. "Lovejoy get out." Jack picked his wife up and laid her on the bed. Trying to stay calm for her sake as he told Lovejoy to get out. "Fine, fine I'm leaving but Mr. Hockley will be back for her and his children."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ask your wife." With that he stormed out of their lives. At least until the next day… "Rose are you ok?" He looked so worried about her. Tears shone in her eyes. "Jack, Lovejoy took me to a clinic he wanted to be sure that the children were ok because Cal is convinced there his. So he forced the doctor to lie to us about them being Cal's I don't know how he could even tell. I was doing fine and so were the kids but the "test" came back saying that Cal was the father. But Jack that's impossible!" She reached over to touch his hand but he pulled back. "You lied to me."

"No, no Jack I didn't. You have to believe me. You're just testing me to make me relive the incident with the necklace on the boat. That's it isn't it Jack. Jack?"

"Get out."

"But Jack you have to believe me. I never had sex with him. Lovejoy must have paid the doctors off just so Cal could have me. Jack please."

"Rose pack your thing's and leave." She got out of the bed and packed her things the whole time she cried to herself. Rose packed her one bag and walked out into the rainy night. Not knowing where to go or whet to do. It was as if Jack had died all over again.

* * *

Back at the apartment Jack was thinking all that had just happened over. Then someone knocked on the door. It was Molly. "My goodness son what have you been up to? Where is Rose?"

"I kicked Rose out."

"Whatever for son?"

"She lied to me."  
"About…"

"Our…her kids."

"What did she say?"

"She was taken to a doctor about the kid's and Cal was the father. She told me that the "test" was wrong."

"And you didn't believe her. What are you stupid son? So she's out there in the rain feeling rejected and very pregnant. What if she's hurt Jack?"

"Then Cal will deal with her."

"Jack you love her and those kids are yours she never went with him. She loves you. Now get your ass up and go get her."

"But Molly those tests aren't wrong."

"And you think Cal wouldn't go any distance to get her back?"

"He would go the distance to get her. What have I done?" Jack ran out the door and headed towards the park. Rose loved the park and she felt safe there. He found her sitting under the bridge. "Rose."

"Jack."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I do now. I love you."

"I knew that you would understand. I love you. But Jack Cal is watching us."


	9. Getting New Things

"What do you mean he's watching us?" Jack questioned.

"I mean he's over there hiding watching us."

"I can't let him have you or my kids."

"Your kids. Thank god." All of the sudden Cal jumped out from behind the bushes and came towards them. "What do you want Cal?" Jack demanded.

"I want my fiancé back."

"She is my wife."

"Then we shall fight over her."

"Fine." Jack lunged in to hit Cal but Cal dodged him. "Jack stop!" Rose was trying to get up and stop them. "Rose stay out of this." Cal said. They lunged at each other like a cat and a dog would. Jack hit Cal. Then Cal would hit him back. Rose walked over and got in the middle of them. Cal stopped his punch just in time. She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him away from Cal. "Jack I'm going home with you in one piece. I need you that way for us."

"Alright Rose I'm coming. What if he comes back? Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't care. Yes, I can walk." So they went beck to there home. They were both so tired that they fell asleep quickly. Jack wasn't hurt very much. He only had a couple of bruises. Cal looked a lot worse.

* * *

When Rose woke up in the morning she saw Jack sitting over her just looking at her. "What is it Jack?"

"Just looking at you." He bent down and kissed her. Then he gently laid his head down on her stomach. "I can hear their heartbeats."

"Amazing isn't it?"

"More than words can describe. I have a surprise for you." He said looking up at her. She ran her hands through his hair.

"What is it? I love surprises."

"You'll see" Jack took a taxi to the outskirts of town. He led Rose down a small street with a lot of little cute houses on it.

"Jack do you know someone down this street?"

"In a way I do." He smiled at her and grasped her hand. They stopped in front of a small two-story house. The outside was a pale yellow color with a lovely little garden out front. Jack opened the car door and led her to the house.

"Welcome home." He looked at her, his eyes searching her face for any sign of joy. "Oh Jack. How did you buy it? We don't have this kind of money."

"I took out a loan. I wanted to bring the kid's home to a house. And I didn't want Cal to find you as easily."

"I love it."

"Just wait till you see the inside." Jack led her through the rooms. First the living room, kitchen and dining room. Then he led her upstairs. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom. "Rose come look at this room." He ushered her towards the other room.

"Jack. Oh my god. You decorated a nursery! Its beautiful." She turned to him and kissed him. They stood there for a minute admiring there new home. "The rest of the stuff is coming tomorrow."

"Did you do this by yourself?"

"Yes but every time I left you along you got in trouble." He joked with her. "I can't help it if two men are chasing after me. Oh but I'm glad I hooked you."

"I'm glad I saved you that night."

"Jack…" she said turning away from him.

"Rose what is it?"

"You were right."

"About what honey?"

"I wasn't going to jump."

"Oh Rose I knew that. But I almost lost you to the ocean anyway."

"I remember. Anyway…" She said wiping a tear from her eye. "I guess id better cook dinner and break in that new stove."

"No I'll cook."

"Oh you will?"

"Yes and you will like it." Jack had made a great dinner, which was more than Rose expected. After dinner they headed upstairs. Rose headed into the bathroom to change. But didn't make it all they way there. She fell to the floor, her hand in a protective gesture about her stomach. "Rose? What is it?"

"Jack its time."

"Now? But you're not due for another 3 weeks."

"Jack!" She bit her lip in pain.

"Ok what should I do?"

"Stay here until the contraction is over then go get a doctor."

"But I can't leave you!"

"You have no choice. Please hurry." Jack grabbed his coat and raced outside.


	10. There Here

"Rose!" Jack yelled as he raced up the stairs. As he entered the bedroom he found Rose lying on the bed, coated in sweat and panting like a dog. "He's on his way Rose. How are you?"

"I'm alright considering. Jack come here and hold my hand. I need you to get something's for me."

"Anything."

"I need some large towels and two small ones. I also need scissors and string along with the baby blankets you bought."

"Ok I'll hurry."

"I know you will." Jack ran around the house gathering up the items but almost dropped them all when he heard her scream. Running up the stairs he fumbled with the items he was holding. "Rose what is it?"

"Just a … strong contra…ction." Jack laid the items on the dresser and rushed to her side. He took her and she gripped it tightly. When the contraction ended she relaxed.

"Hello?" someone called from downstairs.

"Jack it's the doctor."

"Thank god." Jack said under his breath. Jack went downstairs and led the doctor to where his wife was. "Sir you're going to have to leave." The small frail doctor tried to shove Jack out of the door. "NO!" Rose screamed. "Please let him stay."

"Fine just as long as he doesn't get in the way."

"I wont."

"I will need to inspect you." He said as Rose nodded.

"Oh my 9 centimeters. You could have these baby's soon."

"On your next contraction I need you to push. Ok?"

"Ok." Rose said. When the contraction hit her she bore down with all of her might. A few pushes later her twins were born. Two identical girls. One was named Maria Elizabeth and the other was named Hope Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling Rose?"

"Better. How could I feel bad with all of you here?"

"It would be hard wouldn't it?" He joked sweetly. Jack slid in the bed next to her and kissed her, whispering in her ear. "I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you." She handed him Hope reminding him to support her head. The twins looked a lot like their mother. They had the same red hair and sweet features. But they had their fathers blue eyes and enduring spirit. "Jack. Are you upset they weren't boys?"

"Oh Rose I couldn't be happier. I am glad they were girls. I wouldn't trade them for the world." It was a picturesque scene the doctor left, two abundantly happy parents cuddled together with brand new babies.


End file.
